Sammy Keyes and the Revenge of Cesar
by 0-'CASEY'-0
Summary: Sammy Keyes...snow...Casey..crushes...revenge...Heather...
1. THE NOTE

**CHAPTER ONE  
It was my last day of community service and I was glad. I didn't have to pick up trash from the park anymore. Marissa was hopping that I could go to the snow with her. It was one week of skiing, hot coco, and hanging out with friends. But it wasn't only Marissa and Me; Dot, Holly, Brandon, Brandon's girlfriend, Danny, Billy, Billy's cousin and Casey were coming along too. It was going to be a blast and I could finally talk to Casey. Things were weird between us since we found our parents together at the Landmark Broiler…on a date…together. Talk about life-ruining parents.  
From the corner of my eye I saw a black car with black windows driving slowly. It beeped to catch my attention, throw a piece of paper on the floor and it drove away quickly. I didn't even get a chance to see who throw it. But what does it matter. I went to go pick it up.  
As I pick it up, I noticed some black writing in it. I uncrambled it. Someone wrote: REVENGE WILL COME AND YOU WILL PAY SAMMY KEYES.  
I was totally freaked out. I put the note in my pocket. I couldn't tell any one, this was my secret . I had to find out who wrote it. I'm not sure but, but I don't think this is a prank. I have a bad feeling about this. **


	2. OFFICER BORSCH'S POV

**OFFICER BORSCH'S POV  
"Hey Gil come look at this," Debra said holding a folder.  
"What? What is it sweetie," I asked.  
"Well, isn't this the folder of Cesar, the one Sammy captured?"  
"Yes it is. Why you ask?"  
"Um…there's bad news. He escaped and I'm afraid that he is goanna go after Sammy and her friends."  
"Oh dear, I have to go warn them. I'll be back call me if you get more news," I said while putting on my jacket. I gave Debra a kiss "I won't be long!" I said opening the door. **


	3. GRAMS' POV

**GRAMS' POV  
I just finished cooking when someone knocks at the door. "Coming!" I said. I put the pot on the table and opened the door.  
"Hello, Mrs. Keyes. Is Sammy here?" Officer Borsch asked.  
"No she is still doing community service. Come in, come in." I said. "Would you like something to drink? Oh go ahead and sit down," I told Officer Borsch.  
"A glass of water would be fine," he said sitting down. "Do you know how long she'll be?"  
"I don't know, maybe twenty minutes," I said giving him his drink. I sat on the sofa.  
He took a sip, "I have bad news."  
"Oh," I said while I straitened my self a bit.  
"Well do you remember Cesar?" he began.  
"I think," I said trying to remember.  
"Pepe's father," he said.  
"Oh yes. How can I forget about Pepe. He was a cute baby," I said with a smile.  
"Well," he continued. "Cesar escaped out of jail about two days ago. I was informed about it today and I came here to warn you. We think he'll try to go after Sammy."  
"Oh dear. How could this happened?" I began to get worried.  
"There's no need to worry-"  
"But, you said that he'll go after Sammy! How am I not suppose be worried. Oh god what should I do?!" I interrupted him.  
"Ma'am, ma'am, please calm down. I was hopping you wouldn't tell Sammy. We don't want her freaking out. Um…It might be good if she goes away for a week or two. You know, so she can relax."  
"Marissa and Sammy were going to go to the snow. I guess I have to let her go. But can you do me a favor…" **


	4. PERMISSION

**SAMMY'S POV  
When I finished my work, I started for the Senior High Rise. I looked over my shoulders every now and then. I went up the fire escape stairs. On to the fifth floor, I opened the door then closed it really quick. I panted for air. It was Officer Borsch…coming out of Grams' apartment. What was he doing here. I waited five minutes before opening the door again. I peeked and he was gone. I looked across the halls and made a run for it.  
"Hey Grams," I said trying to act casual." I saw Officer Borsch. What was he doing here?"  
"Oh, nothing. We-we were talking about his wedding. that's all," she said in a weird way. "So how was your day?" she changed the conversation.  
"Good, nothing interesting though and yours?" I asked. I wasn't going to tell her about the note, she'll freak out and I wont be able to go on Marissa's trip. "Same here, I've been thinking about the trip." she sighed.  
"Well before you decide there's something you should know," I said. "Dot, Holly, Danny, Billy, His cousin, Brandon and Casey are coming along. But there will be two rooms one for the girls and one for the boys," I said in one breath. I was now sure that she wouldn't let me go. There goes my last chance of having fun. School was coming in three weeks and with the community service I was left with…I had no time for fun.  
"Sammy," she said. "I trust you. That's why I'm letting you go. Just promise me you won't get in trouble." I swear I could see a tear across her face.  
"Oh thank you Grams," I hugged her. "I'm a go call Marissa." **


	5. CALLING MARISSA

"**Sammy," she said. "I trust you. That's why I'm letting you go. Just promise me you won't get in trouble." I swear I could see a tear across her face.  
"Oh thank you Grams," I hugged her. "I'm a go call Marissa."  
"Hello," Marissa answered.  
"Hey Marissa, it's me Sammy guess wha-"  
"Your Grams is letting you come?" she interrupted me.  
"Yep," I said cheerfully.  
"Wait," she stopped cheering. "did you tell her Casey and his friends are going?" she asked.  
"Yes," I said.  
"And she's letting you go?"  
"Yeah, she said she trusts me."  
"Wow, don't forget to be at my house tomorrow by eight o'clock. Oh can you do me a favor." she said. I could see her smiling right now.  
"Sure, what is it Marissa," I said, afraid of what she'll say.  
"Can…" she began. "You call Casey and tell him what time to come here," she said fast.  
"What! Why can't you do it!" I yelled.  
"Well, I don't have his number and besides he's your boyfriend." I blushed.  
"Wh-what! Marissa, Marissa, hello," I yelled. I couldn't believe she hung up on me. But I was kind of glad she asked me for the favor. I was dieing to talk to him. "What happened?" Grams asked.  
"Oh nothing, Marissa wants me to tell Casey at what time it's going to be," I said dialing his number.  
It was ringing. "Hello," he said.  
"I'll leave you two alone" she whispered.  
"Grams!" I said covering the phone.  
"I'll be in my room," she said.  
"Hello?" he said again.  
"Hi, um is Casey home?" I heard Grams close the door.  
"I'm sorry but he went to Danny's house."  
"Um…do you know when he'll be back?"  
"He's sleeping there. Would you like his phone number?"  
"Yes, please," I said. I hung up and dialed Danny's number.  
"So do you like Sammy?" I heard Billy in the back ground.  
"Hello?" Mrs. Urbanski said. I was trying to find who was billy talking to.  
"I don't know, things are confusing now-," I reconized that voice, it was Casey's.**


	6. CALLING CASEY

**"So do you like Sammy?" I heard Billy ask.  
"Hello?" Mrs. Urbanski said.  
"I don't know, things are confusing now-" It was Casey.  
"Hello," Mrs. Urbanski yelled.  
"Huh," I said. Very smart huh?  
"Who is this," she asked.  
"Um, this is Sammy. Is Casey there?"  
"Casey! A girl named Sammy is on the phone for you!" she yelled.  
Great now i was death, man that lady can yell. The other line was quiet.  
"Hello," I said.  
"Hey Sammy what's up?" Casey said nervously. I guess i was still trying to hear if Casey was talking about me that when he said that, i jumped.  
"Um…oh yeah. Marissa told me to call you. We're suppose to be at her house at eight o'clock," I said fast.  
"Oh, cool. So your going?"  
"Yeah."  
"This is going to be a blast."  
"Yeah." I sighed. It was quiet.  
"Um, I got to go. Grams is calling me," I broke the silence.  
"Oh, okay I'll see you tomorrow," he said.  
"See ya, Casey!" I said.  
"Bye." He hung up.  
"Is everything all right?" Grams asked coming out of her room.  
"Yes. Everything is just right," I said laying on the couch.  
I was glad I was going with Marissa tomorrow. I couldn't wait. Grams was reheating the food and I was setting up the table. I took off my hat and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I put my hat on the couch and sat to eat. We had fish and rice again but, I was so happy I didn't even care. I even washed the dishes.  
I prepared to go to sleep. I gave Grams a hug. "Thanks, Grams," I said. "  
Your welcome," she said. "I love you sweetheart."  
"I love you too, Grams," I told her.  
I sat on the couch and hold on my hat. Grams gave me this hat when I first arrived here. I lay back and pulled Dorito close to me. I just lay there thinking about all the good stuff that had happened to me. In the end I ended up sad. I thought about Casey, Lady Lana and Mr. Acosta. I thought about how Casey and I could never be more than friends. And how long I waited to admit that I like Casey Acosta. I began getting teary but, I stopped myself. I patted Dorito's hair and began getting sleepy. My eye lids were closing and I fell asleep.**


	7. THE DRAEM

"**Hello? Is anybody here?" my voice echoed into the blackness of the room. It was cold. I didn't know where to go. I was beginning to get scared. "Where am I?" I yelled.  
"Hello Samantha," a deep voice said.  
"Wh-who are you?" I said terrified. "What do you want?" I yelled backing away from the voice.  
"You know what I want Sammy," the deep voice said coming closer. I felt two arms around my neck, trying to choke me. The voice was tightening its grip and I couldn't breath. I started choking. I tried to pull its arms away from my neck but, they were too strong.  
"I want," the deep voice said getting louder. "REVENGE!" he laughed evilly showing his face. I tried to scream but, I couldn't breath.  
"Sammy! Sammy! Wakeup!" someone shoke me**_**.**_**  
"Wh-? Huh? Where am I?" I said panting for air, looking side to side. Dorito jumped off my neck. "Aaaaahhhhhh" I yelled. I almost smacked Grams.  
"Samantha, calm down it was only a dream." Grams said with her hands up to her hips.  
"Oh. Sorry," I said getting up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:23. "Oh Grams, I'm going to be late!" I ran to the bathroom, took a shower and brushed my teeth.  
"Sammy! Food's ready!" Grams said as I was putting on my high-tops. I stuffed clothes into my backpack and went to eat. When I finished eating my oatmeal it was 7:42. "Thanks Grams," I hugged her. I grabbed my backpack and my skateboard. "I'll see you in a week," I told her.  
"Okay but, remember not to get in trouble." she checked the hall.  
"Okay Grams," I said heading for the fire escape stairs. **


	8. MARISSA'S HOUSE

**I looked at my watch and saw that it was 7:49. I had to hurry and ran down the stairs. I got on my skateboard and tried to get there as fast as I could. I almost got killed jaywalking. Cars don't know when to stop. Shies. At least Officer Borsch didn't see me, I would of gotten into a lot of trouble.  
I practically ran into Marissa but, thank god Casey caught me.  
"Wowa, slow down Sammy," Casey said letting me go.  
I blushed, "Sorry Casey, I didn't want to be left behind."  
"Even if you were late, we would of still be here waiting for you. I'll be back," Marissa said disappearing into her house.  
"Hey Sammy! This is my cousin, Pete Pratt," Billy said. It sounded like he inhaled helium.  
"Hey Billy," I said laughing. "Hey Holly. Nice to meet you Pete. I'm Sam-"  
"I know who you are, your Sammy Keyes. I've heard a lot about you. You seem really cool," he interrupted me.  
"Thanks, I guess," I looked at Billy.  
"Don't look at me, it was all Casey," he said it like if he was Dracula. I laughed.  
"So you've been talking about me," I said turning to him, trying not to blush.  
"Yeah but, good stuff," Casey said nervously.  
"Better be," I said blushing. "I'm just kidding." We both laughed.  
"Everybody this is Mark Kennedy," Marissa said. "He's coming on the trip too." Mark looked like Danny, to my surprise. He could be his long lost brother. We introduce our self's to Mark.  
Brandon, Marissa's cousin, was going to drive. He brought his girlfriend, Sharron. She was tall but, not as tall as Brandon and had reddish-orange hair. Dot arrived when Brandon was putting the luggage into the van. It was one of those vans that could carry eleven people. Brandon and Sharron sat in the front. Marissa, Mark and Dot sat next in that order. Followed by Holly, Billy and Pete. Me? I sat between Casey and Danny…in the back. **


	9. GETTING THERE

**A/N: Don't skip the first paragraph, i changed it.**

Brandon, Marissa's cousin, is going to drive us there. He brought his girlfriend, Sharron Mill. She was tall but, not as tall as Brandon though and had long reddish-orange hair. Dot arrived when Brandonwas putting the luggage into the van. It was one of thouse vans that could carry up to eleven people. Brandon and Sharron sat in the front. Marissa, Mark and Dot sat next in that order. Followed by Holly, Billy and Pete. Me? I sat between Casey and Danny…in the back. This was going to be a long ride. Well, a two hour long ride.  
Dot, Holly and Pete were laughing at Billy's jokes. You could tell that Dot and Pete liked each other. Pete would raise his left eyebrow and Dot would flash her eyelashes at him. They were cute together, even though the flirting thing was kind of…creepy. But let me tell you, they weren't the only ones flirting. Marissa was flirting with Mark, probably to make Danny jealous. I think it worked; Danny was to busy eavesdropping on them. So I could realy talk to Casey without everyone else listening to us.  
"Whats up with him?" Casey asked me.  
"Marissa," I said looking at Danny too.  
"Can you guys lower your voices!" Danny told us.  
"Wow," he said shaking his head.  
"I know. I never thought I'd see-never mind. So…are you gonna ski?" I asked Casey.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I am," he looked from Danny to me. "Sorry, its just so weird him acting like this. Are you?"  
"What? Ski? No, I don't know how to. I mean I've tried but, that was a long-long time ago," I said shyly.  
"Well, I could teach you," he grinned.  
"I'm not sure if I'll ever learn. I'm pretty hard to teach. Besides, I don't wanna ruin your trip," I said looking into his chocolaty brown eyes._** Their just so big and round,**_** I thought.  
"Sammy you won't ruin my trip. And isn't this why we came here, to hangout with friends ,"he said.**_** Yeah, friends,**_** I thought.**_** One of the reasons I came to this trip was to fix things between you and me.**_** "Besides, I love spending time with you," he grinned. I blushed.**_** Maybe things will get better,**_** I thought.  
"So, how's Heather?" I asked, changing the conversation.  
"Away," he grinned again.**_** God I hate that grin, it always makes me smile.  
**_** I gasped, "Really? To where?"  
"I don't know. But, she'll be away for three weeks. Its berly been a week and I couldn't be happier," he said as if I was his reaon for being happy.  
"Yeah I couldn't agree more, she won't be here bothering us," I said. He laughed and I giggled. I felt his hand on mine, it was warm. We looked into each other's eyes. He licked his lips and came closer. Closer. Closer and I knew Casey Acosta was going to kiss me.  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... A/N: i would like at least three reviews, please tell me if you like the story. Should Casey and Sammy kiss?**


	10. THE MISS

"**So, how's Heather?" I asked, changing the conversation.  
"Away," he grinned again.**_** God I hate that grin, it always makes me smile.  
**_**I gasped, "Really? To where?"  
"I don't know. But, she'll be away for three weeks. Its berly been a week and I couldn't be happier," he said as if I was his reason for being happy.  
"Yeah I couldn't agree more, she won't be here bothering us," I said. He laughed and I giggled. I felt his hand on mine, it was warm. We looked into each other's eyes. He licked his lips and came closer. Closer and I knew Casey Acosta was going to kiss me.  
His nose touched mine and the van made a right turn. Danny hit the window. Casey and I were trying to stay still by holding on the seat. The van made another right turn and Casey fell on me. I heard moans.  
"I think I broke something," Marissa said.  
"I'm going to sue," Billy said in a high pitch, trying to sound like Heather. You could hear Holly and Dot laugh.  
"Casey can you get off my chest," I practicly yelled and the whole van went quiet.  
"Sorry," Casey said getting off me and offered a hand to help me up. I took it and when he pulled me up, everybody was looking at us.  
"What," I yelled.  
"Okay, I'm going to put more gas. You guys can go and buy something to eat or go to the bath room. Do whatever you want but, make sure you get back here by 10:15. We have half an hour left to get at Mount Frost. Okay, everybody out," Brandon said.  
We scrambled out of the van. Casey was coming towards me but, Marissa dragged me to the bathroom. Holly was waiting for us there and Dot was washing her hands.  
"What were you two doing under the seat?" Marissa grinned.  
"Did you guys kiss?" Dot asked hyper. I blushed.  
"You guys-"  
"Come on Sammy, tell us," Holly interrupted me.  
"You guys," I yelled. "Nothing happened under the seat. We didn't kiss. Nothing happened okay. Nothing."  
"Admit it Sammy, you like Casey and Casey likes you," Marissa said, grinning again.  
"It doesn't matter anymore, Lady Lana and Casey's dad are dating. Don't you understand, we can't be together," I looked away. I felt a tear on my cheek and ran out of the bathroom. I bumped into Brandon on my way out.  
"Hey Sammy, is Dot, Holly and Marissa there? Everyone else is waiting in the van," he said. "Are you okay Sammy?" he noticed my tears. "Were you crying?" I couldn't take it no more. Lady Lana, Casey, his dad, everything was wrong. I was going to explode. And that's what happened. I cried my eyes out on Brandon's shirt. He hugged me, "Everything's going to be alright Sammy. Don't cry."  
"Sorry. This is so embarrassing," I pulled away from him.  
"Sammy!" Marissa called coming out of the bathroom with Dot and Holly.  
"Its okay, that's what friends are for," he said.  
"Thanks," I wiped my tears and gave him a smile.  
"Sammy!" Marissa said coming up to me.  
"Meet us at the van, okay. We're leaving in a couple minuets," he said backing away and heading towards the van.  
"Sammy-," Marissa panted for air.  
"We're sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you," Holly said.  
"Yeah, can you forgive us?" Dot asked.  
"Sure," I said and Marissa gave me a death-crushing-hug. "I can't breath, Marissa."  
"Oh, sorry," she let go of me. Dot and Holly laughed.  
"Okay, lets go back to the van before they leave us here," I said. They agreed.  
"I'll race you," Dot said getting a head start. We raced to the van and of cores, Dot won, she's fast. Holly and I were a tie and Marissa came in last. We sat down quick and closed the door.  
"Wow, what you guys do. Steal something. You guys ran fast," Brandon said.  
"Ha ha, we were racing and I won," Dot said.  
"Yeah 'cause you got a head start," Holly said.  
"Oooo, Dot got told," Billy said in a girly way and we all cracked up.  
"Want a rematch," Dot said.  
"Rematch, rematch, rematch," Bill chanted.  
"Anytime but, now I want to get to Mount Frost. Who's up with that," Holly said and we all replied, "Yeah."  
"Okay then," Brandon said starting the engine. "Mount Frost here we come." It got loud in no time, we were all exited and chatted away.  
"I'm sorry," Casey said.  
A/N-WHAT CHA THINK. PLZ REVIEW :-) PS. THNX 2 THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY, I REALY DO APPRICIATE IT. :-]**


	11. CASEY'S POV

**CASEY'S POV  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
"About what?" Sammy asked.  
"About…" I thought. I wanted to say about the kiss and I knew she knew I wanted to. "About me falling on you," I said.  
"Oh, its okay," Sammy said. There was a moment of silence between us.  
"You know what?" she asked me.  
"What?" I asked back.  
"I'm glad you're my friend," she said looking into my eyes.**_** Yeah, your friend,**_** I thought. I smiled, even though I wanted to be more than friends.  
"You know what?" I asked her and I got this crazy thought.  
"What?" she replied, I looked into her eyes.  
"I'm glad you're my friend too," I said and she smiled. She didn't look away, just smiled. I touched her chin and pulled her closer. I felt a tingle on my finger tips. We stared into each other's eyes. I kissed her right cheek, let go of her and smiled at her as she smiled back at me. Then we looked away and I touched my lips. I felt a tingle that wouldn't go away. We were quiet for the rest of the trip. I looked at her every once and then and I'm sure she did too. I hope, in this trip, that I'll find out the true feelings between us.  
A/N PLEASE REVIEW :-)**


	12. SORRY

_**Dear readers..**_

_** i have decided to redo my story. it would be coming out shortly.**_

_**i will try to update it daily.**_

_**i hope u like it and i hope you keep reading.**_

_**and im sorry for taking too long to update.**_

_** -Yaslin aka Casey**_

_**PS. it is called SAMMY K3Y3S AND TH3 R3V3NG3 0F C3SAR**_


End file.
